One Direction: Unexpected Couple
by xXTheRavensNestXx
Summary: The main girl in this story is the reader, therefore she has no name. Your name is her name. That being said: You're at a bar with your friend, you have no idea who One Direction is. So what happens when you drink a little too much and you happen to meet a cute little blonde at the bar?


The documentary finally started, after waiting a year for a release I sat on my couch in sweatpants, a grungy T-shirt, covered in snacks from the ninety-nine cent store. I threw my slippers off the couch and let my dog up, he usually wasn't up while I was eating but it happened to be a special occasion. My family knew not to bother me so everyone went out for a couples hours while I binge watched 'Ancient Aliens' the movie.

I felt a vibration under my cluster of blankets, pillows and dog. My phone was being attacked with texts and phone calls about going out to Hollywood to a club by my friends. Rolling my eyes I picked up the phone with a groan, Bruce knew how much I dreaded interruptions and he let out a growl.

"What?" I spoke through the phone in a husky tone. Michelle, my friend, let out a scream so I ripped the phone away from my ear. "What the fuck was that!" I yelled back.

"They are in Hollywood! They are here! Let's go! I know what club they are at!" She yelled, immediately I knew to whom she was referring too.

A couple years ago, a British band became very well known and famous all over the world and Michelle had to be the biggest fan. Unfortunately she was also my best friend, if I had known she would become a fan we probably wouldn't be here now.

"Michelle…Ancient Aliens is on tonight. I'm not going anywhere…" I groaned again, she let out a huge sigh and spoke.

"I will introduce you to everyone involved with the show if you come with me. Now put on a sexy dress, some heels and put some make-up on that mug! I'll be over in ten minutes! Later bitch!" And just like that she hung up the phone and I walked my sorry ass upstairs to change.

I refused to dress up just to meet a famous band, with that in mind I put on some dark blue jeans, tan work boots, a white tank top and a green jacket. As I sat at my desk I decided I might as well do my make-up. So I put on a natural appearance but glued on some false eye-lashes and a little eye liner. My dog sat at my door staring at me, he was as entertained as me.

My door bell rang but before I could answer it Michelle had walked into my house and ran up to my bedroom. Her white blonde hair was up in a tight bun, face covered in dark make-up and clothes fit for a hooker in Las Vegas.

She gave me a look fit for Satan, "That's what you're wearing?" Michelle scoffed. I shrugged, "Fine, whatever more for me I guess! Hurry up.." I clipped my hair out of my face and we made our way downstairs.

Turning to face my dog I gave him a big smile, "Hold down the fort while momma is gone." He licked my pants and I shut the door, locking it on my way out.

Michelle hopped in the drivers seat while I scrambled with the seatbelt in the passengers seat. "Why am I so easy to bribe?" I questioned.

"You're not, you're just predictable. Now let's go!" She said as we pulled forward to a stop sign at the end of my neighborhood.

"So what are you planning on accomplishing tonight?" I asked her in a sarcastic tone. She let out a small chuckled and continued driving down the road.

"I just want to meet them, they are so cute and funny. Maybe I'll be able to talk to Harry because we all know he is the cutest." Michelle pressed play on her Ipod and played their newest album, Midnight Memories. It wasn't horrendous but it wasn't my type of music so I just stared out the window and ignored everything she said.

After a grueling hour drive to Hollywood we pulled up to a club called VIP. She was convinced that they would be here, I was less convinced but Michelle wouldn't listen.

I grabbed her arms and said, "I'm just here to get hammered. Don't expect to see me after I have a few drinks in me, I'll probably be outside chain smoking." She nodded with a huge smile.

We got out of the car and walked up to the ticket box, paid them then I walked up to the bar. Michelle was running around trying to locate the band members so now it was just me. The bar tender gave me a sexual smirk I returned the gesture with my middle finger.

Another bartender walked up to me, a female this time. "Don't worry about him. What can I get you Hun?" She said through thick red lipstick.

"Six shots of tequila, I don't care what kind." I replied, she pulled out six shot glasses and grabbed a bottle of tequila. "They're just for me…" The bartender laughed.

I shot the first three back no problem, my headache went away. Shot back another one and started the talk to everyone around me. Shot the fifth one back and started calming down, I felt like dancing now.

"Is that one for you?" A male voice said behind me, I swirled my chair around.

"Who's asking?" Lifting my face I saw blond man with blue eyes standing before me. "You sound funny…" I said laughing lightly.

He smirked, "Yeah I get that a lot." The man pointed to the chair beside me, I gestured for him to sit. "So can I have that shot?" As I nodded he took the shot, "Holy shit love! That's strong stuff even for me!"

Shrugging I replied, "Have a few more and it tastes like water." I heard Michelle screaming from across the club so I groaned. "Sounds like she found them.."

The man looked confused, "Found whom?" he asked.

"Some famous boy band from England, she's obsessed! I can't even watch my favorite TV show without an 'update'" I air quoted and the man laughed. My eyes met his, "So what's exactly is your name? Love." The bartender gave us two more shots so we both shot them back quickly.

"Niall, I'm here on business." His accent was getting thicker as he drank and he became hard to understand.

I stood myself up and grabbed his hand, "As you drink you are hard to understand so let's dance!" I pulled him onto the dance floor, the night became blurry after that.

My eyes shot open as a pain surged through a vein in my head, I yelled in pain. As I looked around the room I realized I wasn't at home and figured Michelle got us a hotel room. Making my way to the kitchen I noticed how nice of a room she acquired, which was odd because Michelle didn't have a ton of money. In the kitchen I found a pre-made pot of coffee and breakfast. Unfortunately the breakfast consisted of cereal, a bagel and water, that's not exactly my style. So I reached into the fridge and found, bacon, eggs, waffle/pancake mix and sausage. I turned up the heat on the stove and found the waffle maker, beginning my breakfast process. After forty minutes of cooking I pulled out some orange juice and made a glass of tea. I sat in a chair at the table and whipped out my phone which was close enough to death but I figured I should call my parents.

To my surprise Michelle had texted me:

*Where are you?*

*Girl I need to go home!*

*I can't find you in the club*

*Sorry honey, but I have to go!*

*I left my wallet in your purse! Go get a hotel room on me!*

My phone died as I tried to reply, I looked around slightly impressed with myself. I found a nice hotel to stay in, it felt really home like, so I stuffed a combination of food into my mouth and drank some OJ to force it all down. A knock came upon my door so I stood up and walked over. There was a man standing in front of me, he seemed like he knew who I was but I had no clue who he was.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

He smiled, "I figured you wouldn't remember. Did you make breakfast? Can I have some?"

"I'm not sure how comfortable I am with letting a stranger in my hotel room but…you seem to know me so ooookay." And just like that I let a complete stranger into my room.

Sitting back down at my seat, I continued to stuff my face while he got food. It was very unlike me but I was finding everything he did rather charming. His blonde hair came to a stylish point in the front and his clothes fit him loosely but it worked. I pondered how he could know me yet his name and appearance completely escaped me.

The man sat in a chair across from me and smiled, "My name is Niall by the way. We met at the club last night, you drank a lot." Niall put a fork combination of waffles, pancakes, eggs, bacon and toast in his mouth.

Watching Niall eat made me laugh a little, he ate like a child who was starving. I now assumed that I must have slept with him although I found it rather odd to see him after that. Most men I had a one night stand with I normally never saw again.

So then came the big question, "Why are you here?" I asked genuinely curious.

Niall put his fork down, swallowed his food and replied. "I need to talk to you…plus we are in my house." He paused, I guess I wasn't good at picking hotel rooms I was good at finding rich men to sleep with though. "As I realized last night, you have no idea who I am. Frankly I don't find it as an insult as most would, but I feel the need to tell you then have you sign a contract."

"A contract?" I questioned as nicely as possible, arching my eyebrow for dramatic effect.

He sighed, "I am in the band One Direction. My manager is aware of what happened last night and wrote up a contract for you to sign. Nobody can know we…you know." Niall gave me sad puppy dog eyes, thinking I would care.

I rolled my eyes, "Where is it Niall?"

His eyes widened," You don't care?" he asked.

I put my drink down with a smile, "I couldn't care less if people do or do not know what happened. You don't ever have to talk to me again if you don't want to. Now that that's been said, I need to clean the kitchen and change so I may sign your contract and get a taxi home." I picked up our plates and added them to the pile in the sink. After ten minutes of cleaning and him staying horrible silent I broke the tension, "Actually before I go, do you mind if I take a shower?"

Niall's head shot around, "No it's down the hallway. Um, last door on the left!" A thick red blush formed across his cheeks.

"Thanks. The kitchen is clean so I'll be back in a bit." I walked out of the kitchen into the hall, everything in the house was extravagant even a simple hallway. The bathroom was no different, jacuzzi tub, marble floors, duel sinks with golden faucets.

I showered as fast as possible, trying not to remember if the sex was any good. As the water flowed over me though, I began remembering his hands touching me. Such soft, comforting hands, but as fast as that thought was there it was gone.

The bathroom door slammed open, "Niall! Niall I smell breakfast but I didn't see any!" Someone yelled in a thick British accent. The person was getting closer to the shower, I started getting nervous, Nobody was suppose to know I was here. "Niall..?" The shower door opened, a tall dark skinned man stood in the doorway staring at me. I didn't scream although I imagine I looked like a deer in someone's head lights.

"Um…" was all I could say before he slowly shut the door and walked out of the bathroom. Now I was in trouble or I would have more contracts to sign, "Shit." I whispered to myself.

I quickly turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around my body. Stumbling out of the bathroom, I ran into another man. This one was covered in tattoos with curly hair and tan skin, he seemed less shocked then the dark one.

A screech escaped my lips as I hit the floor, "Is there no peace in this house!" I grumbled.

The man stretched his hand out to me and helped me get off the floor, "Sorry love. I'll be more careful next time." He laughed.

I retracted my hand, "There won't be a next time and I'm not your love darlin'" a sarcastic smiled appeared across my face. Walking back into the bedroom I shut the door and let out a deep sigh I didn't know I was holding in. Niall was sitting on the bed waiting for me, his concerned look made me feel a little better.

"I charged your phone for you, your mum texted you asking where you were. I told her you got a hotel room for the night because you were too tired to come home." He said trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Thank you." I replied regretfully. "I ran into some more people in your house, one of then caught me in the shower. Do I have to sign more contracts?"

He let out a sleigh chuckle, "No you're fine. I have the contract right here though." Niall whipped out a large group of papers I knew I would be forced to read.

"I'm not reading that." I said flatly.

"That's your choice. It basically says you can never tell anyone and I can sue you if you decide too without my consent." I nodded and signed the pages I needed to.

After we finished I took my towel off and began changing into my clothes from the previous night. Niall yelled, "Oh my god! What are you doing!"

"What?" I questioned. "You saw me naked last night, how is this any different?"

He let out a couple grunts and mumbles before slamming one hand over his eyes and running out of the room. I couldn't help but laugh, who would have though he was so shy. When I was done with my clothes I picked up my purse and headed into the entry of the house.

Niall wasn't standing around so I just shouted into the open concept house, "BYE NIALL AND FRIENDS!" And just like that I was out the door, Niall's driveway was too long for his own good. It took me ten minutes to get to the gate, which opened as I arrived. I turned around to the house and gave a weak thank you salute. A black SUV with black tinting was waiting to take me back to my house.

I took the time in the vehicle to take a short nap, the driver didn't seem to mind. I awoke to him opening my door, we were home.

"How did you know where I lived?" I asked in suspicion.

The driver smiled, "Niall's manager did a background check of you ma'am. We have your phone number, email, address and every social network you're on." I must have given him a confused look because he then said, "It's protocol."

"Cool, I was stalked by the men in black." I unbuckled my seat and jumped out of the car. "See'ya Doc." He walked back to the drivers seat and drove off as I walked into my house. Nobody was home thankfully, no questions asked would be nice.

Over the next five of months after that, Michelle grilled me about where I was and whom I was with. My parents seemed less interested, my sister asked a question here and there but didn't bother. I had a visit to the doctor once a month now, as I had received a secret present from Neil that I wasn't too happy about. Being twenty and pregnant wasn't exactly the best position to be in, rather it was frowned upon. I had plenty of money to support myself but the babies father could never know, which would hurt him or her later in life. After my last visit with the doctor, even he was curious who the father was. Alas I could tell nobody, Niall hadn't even tried to get in contact with me so it's obviously something he never thought about. Clearly condoms never came across a drunk persons mind.

Working became more painful as I got bigger, I had a small body to begin with so even a pound is seen. Imagine a five month pregnant woman, basically I look like I'm about to pop.

I walked into work, which was a punk clothing store, ironically we sold a ridiculous amount of One Direction merchandise. "Morning Teddy!" I yelled in the back room.

"Morning girl! You gottah let me dress you up sometime hun! I love the boho look you got goin' but you need to be you punky old self!" He said sounding as black and gay as possible.

I laughed, "I can't fit in my old clothes anymore, you know that!" My name tag was sitting on the register, I picked it up and clipped it on my vest. The door rang, meaning a customer entered the store. "Can I help you find anything today?" I asked out of reflex but was turned away carrying a box of clothes up a latter.

"Actually yes, I'm looking for someone." That voice could be recognized anywhere, it was Niall.

I was too afraid to turn around so I simply replied, "This is a clothing store honey, not a brothel." I tried climbing down the stairs but tripped on my way down, dropping the box and falling right into Niall's arms. Since we had seen each other I dyed my hair back to it's natural brown color and was wearing glasses instead of contacts so I hoped he wouldn't realize I was whom he looked for.

"You should be more careful miss, with being pregnant and all." His smile beamed holes into my heart and I lost my breath. "How many months?"

I shuffled to slightly face him but tried to act busy.

"Five months and two days." I responded naturally, he was too easy to talk too. Either that or I was happier pregnant then I ever was before. He gave me a questionable look, "What?" I asked.

"Have we met before?" His voice sounded very concerned now.

"Highly doubtful, I usually stalk the shelves early in the morning. Plus I don't get out much." I nervously chuckled. "So about that person you were looking for?"

"Um, yeah I was told she worked here. I wanted to talk to her months ago but I was touring and I didn't have a lot of time." Niall sounded overly suspicious, I knew he knew it was me but he wanted to here me say it.

"What do you want Niall..?" I asked, rather angry now.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know! Maybe because I was told I would get SUED!" I picked up the box and headed to the back room, he grabbed the box from me and I grunted. We stood in the storage room glaring at each other, both speechless. Now that he knew I didn't know what to do, he couldn't be involved.

"You look stupid." I said.

"You look fat." He replied.

We both stayed silent for a few more seconds but couldn't help busting out in laugher. Our laugher continued as we slid down the wall onto the floor. The joy soon subsided back to silence as I placed my head on his shoulder.

"What happens now?" I whispered.

"I want you to move in with me. Not as a couple but so I can watch over you and the baby, we can tell people you are a family friend. I will support you and go to every appointment, you will no longer be working or doing hard labor. Just living in my house with me in separate bedrooms. You didn't read the contract, remember?" I nodded. "Part of it was, if you got pregnant and kept it you would live with me."

So he wasn't doing this out of the kindness of his heart, it was written in the contract. "I understand. Tomorrow is my last day of work anyway, what will I be telling my parents?" I asked.

"That's taken care of, my manager told them you were accepted into an art school out in Hollywood. They didn't seem to care, why is that?" His curiosity was becoming a pain, would the birds and the bees talk be next? No wait, we were living that conversation.

"It's a long story for another day Niall…" I responded regretfully. "My parents don't care about me or my sister, it's always been that way. A big crumbled family…a big accident." I gestured to my engorged stomach with a weak smile.

He placed his hand on my belly and said, "This was no accident. This was meant to happen and I'm happy it did." Niall stood up, lifting me with him. "I have to go now, security will be by your house tomorrow. Be ready at five-pm, dinner is at six-pm." His lips touched my hand before he gave me a smile and walked out of the store.

"Ooooooh! Honey you bad!" Teddy hollered from behind the dressing room doors. "I hate to eavesdrop-" He stormed out carrying bundles of clothing. "But he foine! If I could get knocked up it'd def be with him! Oooh he like sugar and honey on a piece of toast girl!" Whipping around the counter to grab a lollipop he unraveled it quickly and took a small lick. "I'll pay you for tomorrow, don't bother coming in love. Sarah can cover your shift."

"It's fin-"

"Not it ain't! You got a baby-daddy who wants to stay in yo life! Get out of here! Your shift is done in a couple hours anyways!" He shooed me out of the store after telling me he needed weekly updates. I could hear Teddy telling a customer how stupid she looked with her weave, followed by her storming out of the store in a huff. I laughed.

Niall had texted me as I got to my car, when I got in I read it.

*When are you off? I want to get dinner*

He made me smile yet again. *I'm off right now, my manager told me not to come in tomorrow."

*Did I get you in trouble!? I'm sorry!*

*Haha, no I'm not in trouble. He…understands the situation. What do you want for dinner?*

*What do you have out here?*

*Olive Garden?*

*YES! I'M TURNING AROUND, MEET YOU THERE!*

I turned my head around, Olive Garden was right behind me but my feet hurt. My body started moving and I waddled to the front door. Luckily my manager let me wear what ever I wanted to work since the pregnancy started showing. I was wearing a long burgundy skirt that began above my belly and a white button-up shirt with a black bow-tie. My hair was tired up in a messy bun with pieces hanging down my back. The Olive Garden hosts sat me at a quiet table away from people, as I suggested. I told them I was waiting for a guest and to bring him to my table when he arrived, the nodded.

"Oh and can I have an Arnold Palmer please?" I asked, she smiled suggesting that she heard me and returned minutes later with my drink.

"Ma'am, your guest has arrived. It's Niall from One Direction…" Her tone meant she was an obvious fan.

"Hey!" Niall yelled from across the restaurant. He gave me a gentle hug but somehow still bone crushing, "I'm so hungry! Do we get little breadsticks?"

While at the restaurant Niall took some pictures and signed a few autographs. After dinner we walked around and talked about life, our aspirations and the baby. Who would take care of it, what days we should alternate on and where I will be living. He decided to support me financially in every aspect, whether I chose to live with him permanently or to get my own house. We ended up agreeing to me coming to the concerts with the baby, so it new what it's Dad did for a living. Although we came back to the subject or the press and people who would question the father. I would have to say I'm a family friend, we agreed it was for the best.

Niall faced me while holding my hands, "Come home with me tonight. You don't need to pack anything, I'll buy you all new clothes and what ever ladies need."

"Niall, I don't want you buying anything for me. I'm already worried about living with you and raising the kid with you. I'm not a gold digger.." I replied.

"I want to, please?" He used those blue eyes like a dog. "And you're not a gold digger, I know it! If you were I would have heard from you the moment you became pregnant." Niall grinned ear to ear, can't argue with that. Clearly he had time to think about me possibly being a gold digger, and decided against it.

I sighed, "What about my car?"

"I'll have someone pick it up later, no more driving for you. It's too dangerous…what if you crashed and it got crushed by the steering wheel! Or you died! No more driving, someone will drive you if you need to go anywhere." His arms wrapped around me, he smelled like I imagine Heaven does.

The whole situation was screaming awkward to me but somehow Niall made me feel so comfortable. His carefree maturity was shocking, I was still imagining how his parents might react. If we ever told them. Niall held his passenger door open for me, holding my hand as I stepped in. He was driving a black SUV with extremely tinted windows, I assumed it was his bodyguards vehicle because it looked so familiar. He hopped in with a big grin, buckled his seatbelt and put on the radio.

The drive was quiet besides the music, we both would hum our favorite parts of each song. Eventually we arrived at the house, as expected there was paparazzi everywhere outside the gate. They blocked the entrance making it impossible to drive through, Niall was getting upset.

"Let's just wal-"

"I'm calling Zayn." He pressed his ear to the phone. "Yeah…would you mind?...Thank you." Niall turned to me, "Don't get out of the car yet. I'm coming around to your side, I'm so sorry you have to go through this." He opened the door and walked around the SUV, paparazzi surrounded the vehicle.

He opened my door, extending his hand to help me out. I slid off the seat onto the ground as Zayn came around and put his arms around me.

"Hi, I'm Zayn." He smiled. "Sorry about the shower thing."

"Nice to meet you and it's fine." I laughed, through all this trouble he was still being a gentlemen. These British people were strange.

I heard Niall yelling at the paparazzi, telling them to step back and saying I was a family friend and pregnant so they needed to stay away from me. Suddenly I heard more British voices, seems like the whole band was out now. Security showed up and pushed the paparazzi away. We got across the gate finally, everyone was standing around me asking if I was okay.

It was funny to be honest, "I'm fine!" I said. "I'm kind of hungry though, can I order a pizza?"

Everyone went silent for a couple of seconds, then laughter busted out. Niall came walking up the driveway after answering some more questions, "What's so funny?" He asked.

"Now we know why you like her." Zayn spoke through his laugh.

A pretty man put his hand out to shake mine, "Louis." He smiled as he passed my hand to another man. "Liam." He said spoke.

I nodded, "Hellooo.."

"And I'm Harry!" Spoke the curly haired man I ran into the hallway with. He had a smile that could kill someone, dangerous.

"Let's get you something to eat." Niall said with a confused tone, he walked me up the driveway and into the house. To my surprise I was greeted by my dog, Bruce.

I was overjoyed to see him just was he was to see me, "BRUCE!" I knelt down and he wrapped his front legs around my neck and began licking my face. "Oh who's mamma's good boy?" Bruce tail continued to wag as he let out whines of joy and excitement.

"Shouldn't you be careful…with the baby and all..?" Said Niall from behind me. I could tell he was worried by the way he spoke.

I stood up and looked him in the eyes, "Bruce sit." Bruce sat. "If there is anything this dog is _not_, it's dangerous. He is my Emotional Support Dog, trained as a service dog. Trust me, you won't meet a better dog. Isn't that right momma's little pup-pup?" I leaned back down and let him lick my face again. My stomach growled again which left Niall laughing.

Niall walked over too the fridge and pulled out supplies to make a sandwich as the other bandmates walked in.

"We've always wanted a doggy!" Harry said excitedly, Bruce was adoring the constant petting. All the boys were surrounding him giving him hugs and kisses so I walked over to Niall.

"Are they always here? Not that it bugs me, I just think its unusually adorable." I said as I watched him make my sandwich.

"Ever since they found out they agreed to live here. At least until everything is done, they're concerned for you and the baby's safety." He replied. "How much mustard?" I gestured a large amount which made him smile for some reason.

"Niall! Are you making enough for everyone?" Louis yelled out from the living room, I hadn't even noticed they moved. Bruce was following Harry around like a love sick fan. I questioned if my dog was suddenly gay, can Harry turn a man gay? AHH WEIRD THOUGHTS!

"HA! You wish! Stay out of my fridge unless you're me or pregnant!" Niall yelled back causing Zayn to laugh quietly, mysterious. He handed over my sandwich but took a bite out before, I glared at him, payback will arise. "Come on, I'll show you to your room. It's not the same one as last time, that was the guestroom. You have the West Wing to yourself, I added on a couple rooms awhile back." As we walked down his house, I asked when he bought property out in California. "I did it as privately as possible, I've always wanted to live or work in the US. I normally would have a big house but with everything that has happened I found in necessary." He gestured to my stomach, I gave him a questioned look. "The baby and the mates, needed enough room for family visits too."

We finally reached a pair of giant doors he took both door hands and pushed them open, "This is the West Wing." The West Wing was something I could only describe was castle-like. Not old cobble stones, much more modern but it felt like I was in a castle. I followed Niall as he walked past the West Wing living room and kitchen, down a hallway where each door was open. The bathroom was the first door on the left, the laundry room was the first door on the right. The second door on the right was a bedroom that I figured was mine until we passed it and stopped at two more large doors.

"You've got to be shitting me.." I whispered as Niall opened the door, revealing a bedroom bigger then my house.

"I've got to be whating you?" Niall questioned.

"BRUCE COME HERE!" I yelled, Niall covered his ears. When I yelled you could hear it from a mile away.

The jingle from Bruce collar was getting closer, I could also hear the sound of footsteps following him. The rest of the band was following, I walked over to the bed and Bruce leaped from the door to the bed. Seeing a two-hundred pound PitBull jump that far must be terrifying because Niall screamed.

"What happened!" Liam said, "We heard you yell for Bruce!"

"Yeah! You took my dog from me.." Harry grunted, now that made me laugh…hard. "I'm serious!" he continued.

All the boys moved to the bed and all laid around each other and myself. We just laid there for a few minutes in silence.

Two months passed and it was time for my doctors appointment, a lot had happened since that day. Bruce started sleeping in everyones room once a week and slept with Harry twice a week. The security cameras caught him checking on me every night at two in the morning though, still loved his momma the most. Zayn quit smoking, I had showed him the Vape pen I used when I needed it. He found the different flavors interesting but eventually decided against it and quit cold turkey. The press was fully convinced I was a family friend, so suspicions in any sense of the word. All the boys girl friend, to which had one, started staying over and tended to sleep in my room. I ended up spending more time with them then their boy friends did, I found it funny while the boys didn't. Niall and I were still just having the baby together, not dating and we clarified that daily. Everyone liked to tell us we acted like an old married couple, as the banter was constant. He even became jealous when we would go out in public and guys would look at me. I was pregnant, they were staring at me because I was fat but he took it as something else I guess.

The door bell rang so I waddled my way to the front door, it was Dr. Kelman. "How are you feeling today, Miss?"

"Fat as usual, wishing the sucker would just pop out already." I replied with a smile.

Kelman let out a chuckled, "Will Mr. Horan be joining us today? Or do I finally have you to myself?"

"You have me to yourself today, he is out with the band at a surprise signing." We walked into a home doctors room Niall had built up for home visits. Kelman sat me laid me down and checking my blood pressure, just doing basic doctor visit practice.

"So you two still not telling anyone?" He asked.

"Yes."

"When are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him what?" I asked rather confused.

Kelman chuckled, "That you've fallen for him."

I was baffled and stayed completely silent, he was wrong but I couldn't figure out how he knew. Sighing I responded, "I don't want him to know. We are only talking to each other because of the baby, it's the only reason why I'm still in his life. He doesn't feel the same anyways, he can pick from any girl in the world. Why choose me?" I finished.

"You've got a stubborn personality honey-"

"DID WE MISS IT!?" Niall busted through the door holding a bag of chips and a bag of Tacobell. Oh and by we, he meant the whole band. Today was the day that we found out the sex, we waited this late due to nerves. Niall wanted a girl and I wanted a boy, it was half of our arguments.

Harry and Bruce walked up to my left, Niall and Zayn to my right. Liam and Louis were holding the screen where the baby would come up, they wanted to know first and there was no telling Louis no unless you wanted to get a scream in the ear. Kelman and I took a moment to stare at each other, we both smile and nodded as he pulled out the gel.

He moved the machine around my stomach, Louis screamed. "What is that? No way! There's…it's a.."

"WHAT IS IT!" Niall yelled, Bruce barked. Harry patted Bruce on the head and got a lick in return. That relationship was just weird…

"It's not an it…it's a girl…" Niall squealed but Liam wasn't done. "The other one is a boy.."

The room was silent, I turned my head to Niall. "Twins?" I questioned.

Niall laughed nervously, "I kind of carry that gene. This is great! We both get what we want!" He sounded so excited so I just let him freak out, but I stole some Tacobell while he wasn't looking.

"Well it looks like my job is done here, I'll be going now." Kelman spoke, cleaned up his tools and left with a short goodbye.

The boys took there excitement to the backyard, apparently they would be throwing a party to celebrate. I stood off the medical bed, whipped off the gel and put my sweater over my dress.

"You know he loves you right?" Said a voice behind me, it was Zayn. "He may not act like it or say anything but he does. He didn't stop talking about you for months after you left."

"Love is fickle…" I spoke back, trying to act like I didn't feel the same.

"Then why is it that you love him too?" He asked then walked off. Was everyone mind readers around here? Creepy.

After finding out we were having twins, Niall decided it was time we went out and bought baby clothes and other items. It had been a couple of days since the doctors appointment and we were heading out to Santa Monica to check out baby stores. Harry chose to join us and wherever he went Bruce followed. We took the SUV, I was strapped into the back with Bruce, he wouldn't stop licking my stomach.

Reporters followed the four of us around the city, when we would get out of the car they would storm around but stayed a good distance due to Bruce. Although he was the sweetest dog, he growled when one would step too close as he sensed my fear and Niall's growing frustration.

The store was closed down so we could look around without being disturbed. I sat down on a couch while Harry and Niall roamed the store looking at cribs, toys, clothes and sheets.

"I like this one.."

"No! This one is so much better.."

"No, my baby boy is wearing green! Not pink!"

"Pink for the girl then?"

"I don't think so.."

"But it's a girl!"

"Colors aren't for certain sexs Harry!"

Their banter was one for a married couple, "LOVE! Do you think the girl should where pink?"

Now they brought me into the fight, "I like red but Harry is the uncle so he can dress her in whatever he wants."

Harry yelled YAY while Niall yelled, "Stop being so neutral! This is our babies we are talking about!"

As those words fell out of his mouth all of us froze while the paparazzi went crazy. Did they hear? Or were they just freaking out because they saw Niall and Harry yelling at each other?

Just then one of them spoke, "Niall was that a slip of the tongue or is the child really yours?"

I turned to the door, I had to tell them it was a slip of the tongue. The possibility of ruining Niall's reputation was out of the question, even though it broke my heart to say they weren't his I had too. "It was a slip of the tongue, all the boys consider my babies as theirs. We have all grown extremely close." I smiled the pain away while the reports recorded everything I said and took hundreds of pictures. I faced Niall, who looked very upset and Harry who was confused and said, "I think it's time to go."

We purchased everything they picked out and loaded up the car, the ride home was quiet. All the boys helped take out the bags of baby items, Niall had them put everything in the baby room then walked off to his room.

Harry approached me, "Go talk to him. He was going to tell them the truth. I know you don't want to make him look bad but he's taking quite the liking to you, seems like more then that." I sighed, they were looking too far into Niall's feelings. He was excited about the babies not me…or was I that blind?

I walked down the hallway, oddly enough I found him in the room I first stayed in. He was just sitting on the bed playing his guitar, "I didn't know you knew Frank Sinatra." I said.

Niall glanced up at me, "I admire his artistic abilities. He is an inspiration to me." He hummed for a couple seconds.

"And at last, wrinkles your nose. Touches my foolish heart.." I sang.

He smiled up at me, "I didn't know you could sing."

"It's a hobbie," I replied. I walked over and sat down next to him on the bed. "What's wrong Niall?"

He stopped playing and leaned the guitar on the wall. It took a couple moments of silence for him to finally speak back, "Are you happy?" I gave him a very confused look, I was happy. "I mean, happy with nobody knowing."

"If it makes you happy, then I'm happy." I truly felt that way.

He thought for a moment, "I'm not happy."

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because nobody knows, not even my parents know. And when this is all over everyone will know who you are and all the guys will try and get into your life. In spots of your life that are mine, and it's not fair. You're mine and I am yours and that's the way it is but nobody know! These are our kids, we are a family and I don't want anyone ruining that for me!" Niall was breathing heavily after that, slowly realizing what he had said.

"Niall, do you want us to be more then parents to our children?" I asked.

He paused while a thick red blush appeared across his face, "Do you?"

I guess I was blind, "If you want to give it a try then I don't object. But for now I think we should remain in our own bedrooms, I kind of love my room too much to leave it immediately."

Niall laughed, "Can I sleep in your bed with you then? At least tonight? I need someone to cuddle, my pillow isn't working anymore.."

That night I let Niall sleep in my bed with me. The next month we spent all the free hours putting the baby room together with the help from the band. We agreed on the walls painted a light blue, the floor was a darker green and the ceiling was yellow with white fluffy looking clouds. We wanted the room too resemble a natural outdoor setting, everyone seemed to love it. But today was another special day, Niall and I had an interview about the baby and living situation. We were going to break the news to the world, everything would change after that. There would be absolutely no privacy anymore, not that we had much before.

"Hello everyone, welcome back to ENews! We are here today with Niall Horan and the beautiful young woman who has been living with One Direction for the last few months! How are you two? You both seem o be very happy today!"

"We're great actually, we have some good news regarding the baby." Niall responded, I told him I wanted to talk as little as possible.

"Tell us your good news then, everyone has been loving the pregnancy. And I'm sure the audience would love to hear anything you have to say."

"Well first off, we found a while back that it's actually twins. One is a boy and the other is a girl!" He smiled as the audience awed. "And secondly, I'm not sure how to put this without shocking people." Niall looked at me for guidance.

I got nervous and spoke, "Niall is the father…"

The entire room filled with gasps, then went silent and finally constant whispering. I had just broken the hearts of girls around the world, I was dead now. Bye. Just when I felt like my heart would stop from fear, Niall took my hand and looked at the interviewer, "We are very happy and will be staying together." The audience applauded and girls started yelling, telling me that they loved me and Niall together. Apparently his fans had been hoping we were dating for a long time. Now that I had the support of his fans I was elated!

After the interview Niall wanted to go Christmas shopping at a nearby mall. The paparazzi must have found a story more interesting because we were left alone all throughout shopping. Niall bought some ugly sweaters, one for each band member which now included Bruce, also two baby ones and one for me. Christmas came and left unusually fast, we all had a wonderful time. All the boys families came out to celebrate after finding out I couldn't fly, Niall's family was especially excited to meet me as I was them. We spend an hours just talking and playing with Greg's son, Theo loved Bruce. He ended up calling him Boo-Boo all night which everyone found precious. My parents didn't attend but my sister came as did Teddy, my old manager. I invited Michelle but she was in Germany with her boyfriend, he looked just like Harry.

Teddy and my sister drank a lot and ended up spending the night in the guest room together. Everyones families wanted to camp in the backyard, I found it strange but the boys seemed familiar with it. Niall and I watched Harry, Bruce and Theo go into their bedroom. Now Theo wouldn't go anywhere without Bruce, it was a trio.

Their concert was starting, it was the middle of February now. Security walked me to the front row in a VIP sitting area with other fans who bought VIP tickets. Bruce had custom earmuffs of to block out the loud music and screams so he was content. The boys ran on stage, sang their hearts out through their first couple of songs.

My hand clamped down on my stomach as an intense pain surged through me, I let out a blood curdling scream. The fan near me instantly notice what had happened and started trying to get Niall's attention, Bruce started barking at the stage. Security was nowhere to be found, but all the fans started realizing what was happening in the VIP section and at one started yelling, "HER WATER BROKE!"

When he realized what they were yelling he shot his eyes to me, I let out another painful scream. Niall ran off the stage, "Sorry guys gottah go!" He ran up to me and scooped me off the chair. "Bruce heel!" Bruce followed us backstage.

I saw Kelman, "What's he doing here?"

Niall let out the cutest smile, "I prepared for this. Figured with our luck it would happen at a concert."

Kelman laid me on a table, told me how to breath and where to push. He was happy to find out we were official a couple now, but that's beside the point.

The next two hours where the most painful hours of my life but ended perfectly as I now held a baby boy while Niall held a baby girl. He looks at me lying on the hospital bed, "Is today the fourteenth?" I nodded in reply. "Come with me love." He put my in a wheel chair, put both our babies on my lap and wheeled me down a few hallways.

I could hear screams and singing, he was not about to wheel his new babies onto the stage. At least that's what I though, until that is exactly what he did. The crowd screamed the loudest I had ever heard, Harry gave Niall his microphone as he sat next to Bruce.

"Hello Everyone! So my lovely girlfriend just gave birth to our baby twins!" The crowd went wild, Niall waved his hands to quiet them down. "Now I need to do something I should have done a long time ago." He walked up in front of me, kneeled down on one knee and pulled out a box from his pocket. "I know it's been a weird ride, but I couldn't imagine where I would be if this didn't happen to us. So I just wanted to know-" He opened the box showing a diamond ring. "Will you marry me?" The crowd screamed while I sat in the wheelchair completely shocked.

I nodded as tears streamed down my face.

After that, the boys moved in officially after deciding they couldn't leave Niall and me with two babies. Oh and we named our boy after Liam and our girl Melony, both I did not choose. But after about a year we had another boy and I was able to name him Ezio. The wedding was great too, it was a simple one in Ireland in a grass field of my choice.

We are very happy and the house is very full now, everyone is talking about having kids though. Harry wants to have a daughter, but if he doesn't stop obsessing over Bruce, he wont find a girlfriend any time soon.

And too imagine, if I had stayed home to watch Ancient Aliens that night…None of this would have happened. Amazing.


End file.
